


The Wizard's Assistant

by MoonsweptGirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsweptGirl/pseuds/MoonsweptGirl
Summary: Rumors had spread across middle earth about her. She was dangerous. She was powerful. She fought against the darkness and lived. Nulonna had heard the rumors as she traveled and she thought they were ridiculous. Though she didn't think she was foolish enough to be convinced by the Gray Wizard to travel across middle earth with the company of dwarves as they try to reclaim their home from a fire breathing dragon. Honestly, she should have stayed in her forest.





	1. Chapter 1

If she had to be honest with herself, it wasn’t one of her smartest plans. The metal shackles around her wrists were started to rub her skin raw. Nulonna glanced from the corner of her eye and watched as the men rode on top of their horses. It had been days since they last saw a village and the heat of the sun was starting to get to them, as well as the dense forest. The trees shook and swayed with a wind that they could not feel. The men had long ago started to try and ignore it, uncertain of what was happening, but Nulonna kept paying attention to the leaves. 

It had been many years since she last spoke their words, but she could hear their occasional whisper and knew that they were spreading tale of her being there. She wondered how much longer she would have to wait until someone came for her. The trees above them shook again before falling silent. Nulonna tensed and finally glanced up, the hood of her cloak falling down. Her golden eyes flashed as she scanned the forest. She tried pulling at the shackles again, but pain raced up her arms. 

Nulonna bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. The wooden cage she was in would do nothing to keep her safe from whatever was lurking beyond sight and the chains made her practically useless. She shifted slightly and pressed her shoulder against the wooden bars. The men had attached her prison to their horses and she was sure if she tried to break it, they would feel her. 

“What was that?” one of the men suddenly said and he drew his sword. The metal was dull and tainted with old blood. 

Nulonna shook her head and leaned fully on the bars. These fools were going to get her and themselves killed. She thought back to just how they had captured her and she still found herself amused. If she hadn't been distracted, she was sure they would have never stood a chance. But how was she to know that someone would attempt to steal her while she was playing with a couple of the orphaned children. 

Who even does that? she thought to herself and closed her eyes. 

The other men had also drawn their swords and were trying to turn their horses to form a circle, but the horses wouldn't listen. The animals sensed no danger and neither did Nulonna. She knew that there was nothing to fear, but she wouldn't tell her captors that. She was done trying to be a hostage. 

A low groan echoed around them and the men began shouting out orders to each other. She heard the words Orcs and Goblins tossed through the air and a smirk found its way across her face. Nulonna opened her eyes and watched their panic spread through the clearing. The horses began to stomp their hooves against the ground and pull against their reins. Their cries filled the air as they tried to shake their riders off. The noise blocked out more groans. 

It was almost like lightning struck the area around them. A loud crackle cut through the noise as a tree limb swung down at them. The men cried and the horses tried to rush forward. Some managed to break through the clearing, but the ones that were attached to Nulonna’s prison we kicking and thrashing. 

“Cut the ropes,” one of the men said. 

“What about the girl?” another asked as he ducked a wild branch, “She’s worth good money.”

One of them jumped down from his horse and cut the ropes that attached it. The creature sprinted out of the clearing and Nulonna’s eyes flashed with worry for a moment. Orcs didn't roam this forest but there were others who would find such a horse to be a good prize. 

The man walked toward her with his sworn drawn, but lazily at his side. Nulonna put her head down and tried to appear smaller. He didn't believe her to be a threat. He reached her cage and opened the door. His hands clasped on to her cloak and he pulled her out. Nulonna stumbled before she found her footing. She shot him a glare before glancing up at the trees. Now that she wasn’t protected by the cage, they had stopped their wild swinging. 

“What is this?” The man asked quietly from beside her before he turned to look at her. 

Nulonna's eyes flashed once more before she smiled at him, “I’m very sorry about this.” She pushed hard against him and in that moment a branch swung down and pushing him almost across the clearing. 

She didn't stay to see if he had survived the landing. Nulonna turned and ran the opposite ray the rest of the rogues had gone. Her bare feet slammed against the grown and small branches slapped against her face. Behind her she could hear the shouts of the men as they tried to follow her. The first in front of her parted, making a small path only she could follow. As soon as she passed by, the bushes and trees closed around each other once more. 

He’s going to kill me, she thought as she ran across a small stream. The cool water a relief against her aching feet.

The land started to slope downward and she frowned before shaking her head. She hadn’t realize they had been on a hill. Nulonna slipped on the grass and she stumbled. Her hands caught on to the trunk of a tree and she hisses as the bark cut into her skin. She rested her head against it as she tried to catch her breath. Honestly, she wasn't made to be running such long distances. Off in the distance she could hear the soft yells from the men, but it wasn't something she was worried about anymore. The forest would lead them in circles before they could dream of catching up to her. 

With a loud sigh, she pushed herself away from the tree and looked around. The forest was less denser and she knew she had reached the edge of it. She only hoped that she wasn’t to far away from her home. Nulonna stumbled down the hill and broke through the tree line. An empty field greeted her and she felt herself deflate. From what she could tell there was nothing for miles. 

“Well,” she said out loud before sitting down on the grass, “I’ve done everything possible. I guess this is where I’m going to live now.” Nulonna looked down at her shackles and frowned. Right. She had forgotten about those. The skin that was exposed around the metal was red and raw and she shook her hands, making the chain rattle with her movement.

“You always were an odd one, Nulonna.”

She quickly glanced up. To her left, the gray wizard sat on top of a horse drawn cart. His pipe was in between his lips and he looked down at her with a kind look in his eyes. The brown horse neighed at her before it went back to pulling the grass off the ground with its teeth. A couple feet behind them a couple more horses had gathered. A smile made its way across her face and she shot up from the ground.

“Gandalf!” she exclaimed before launching herself onto his cart.

“Hello my old friend,” he said as he pulled the pipe from his mouth and embraced her into a hug.

“How did you know I was here?” she asked as she took a seat beside him.

“Oh, you could say I heard from the trees,” he said with a wink.

Nulonna rolled her eyes before shaking her shackles, “Well since you’re already here, would you mind unlocking these pesky things for me?”

“Always getting into so much trouble, aren't you?” Gandalf teased her lightly as he inspected the metal. He raised an eyebrow up at her as he ran a finger across the metal. 

Nulonna smiled at him and shrugged, “Careful there my friend. You are beginning to sound like a certain white wizard.” 

“I am sure, my dear that Saruman would have made you keep these on for a couple more days. You are lucky that it was me who happened to be passing by.”

The shackles released her wrist and fell onto her lap. Nulonna let a sigh of relief pass her lips and she leaned back, letting her head fall against the back of her seat. She wanted to scratch at her wrist like mad but she knew it would cause more pain and it was not something she was looking forward to. Just the thought about how they would heal made her shudder. 

“Just passing by, you say?” Nulonna asked him while opening one eye to peek up at him. 

Gandalf ignored her and picked up the reins. With a small flick they began moving and she saw that the other free horses were following them. They probably would until they found a spot they liked.

Nulonna allowed them to travel in silence for a while. In honesty, she was exhausted and knew whenever Gandalf was involved with something, it usually meant that she wouldn’t be resting for a while. When the sun began to lower, she finally sat up and half turned to him. She brought up one leg underneath her, tucking her long skirt down. “So Gandalf,” she began, “You remember where my home is don’t you? I’m sure you can have me there before day breaks.”

She hoped that he would say yes. That the troublesome wizard would look at her, smile, and nod his head. In a perfect world Nulonna would reach her bed tomorrow morning and probably wouldn’t see Gandalf for another couple years. She probably wouldn’t see any other wizard if she could avoid it. This however was not a perfect world.

“My dear, we are not heading that way,” Gandalf said with mirth. His eyes twinkled down at her before he turned to look back at the grass in front of them. 

The hill had been long forgotten and the other horses had stopped following them a long time ago. Nulonna hoped that wherever they chose to remain, they would live the rest of their years unbothered by Men. She played with the fabric of her skirt as she tried to think what to say to convince the wizard to take her home.

I could fake an illness, she thought and then looked down at her wrist. She looked back up at him, ready to tell him about the pain she was in but stopped short when she met his eyes. Gandalf looked amused. As if he could read the thoughts she was having and with a glare, Nulonna suddenly worried that he could. She wouldn’t put it past him in all honesty.

“Gandalf,” she whined softly.

“I was on my way to the Shire, you see,” he began, “There is a hobbit there that we must speak too. Bilbo Baggins. He is required and now that I think about it, so are you.”

“No,” she tried to make the word sound strong, but Gandalf kept on talking as if he hadn’t heard her.

“I didn’t think about it before, but yes. I could use an assistant of sorts now that we’ve crossed paths.”

“Ú,” she said, this time in sindarin.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t really mind. Besides you’ll be part of my company not his if we get down to it.”

“Daro!” she commanded him, the word echoed around them and even the horse pulled to a full stop, craning its neck to look at them. It wasn’t the only thing that had stopped however. The wind stopped dancing and the leaves stopped waving at them from the few trees that stood near them. Nulonna frowned and pulled her cloak tighter around her and pulled her hood up, “I’m sorry,” she whispered softly, but just like her command, everything resumed its course once again.

“Nulonna,” Gandalf's voice was sharp and she flinched slightly.

She moved down the seat, further away from him as she looked down at her lap, “I’m not going Gandalf.”

“Did I mention there’s a Hobbit?” he said lightly, the caution gone from his tone.

“That’s not going to change my mind,”

“And Dwarves.”

“Gandalf.”

“There might even be a dragon.”

That caught her attention. Nulonna looked back up at him and saw his grim expression before it vanished. “The king under the mountain,” she whispered softly while keeping her eyes on him, “They plan to retake their home.” Suddenly she realized just how dangerous their conversation had become. Her eyes roamed the area around them and she realized that they were on a road now. It wouldn’t be long until they came across a village. But she knew that their were eyes and ears everywhere, even if she could not see them. “This is madness, Gandalf.”

“Come now, the dragon might be long gone for all we know. It hasn’t been heard from in many years,” he said, though his voice was kept low and he tugged down his hat to cover most of his face.

“You know that’s not true,” Nulonna said. She could feel a darkness start to creep over her. It crawled against her skin before it settled deep into her soul. She tried to shake it off. She didn’t want to know any of this, but she knew that it was too late now. Damn this wizard. “There is only darkness if they follow this path.”

Gandalf hummed softly and stayed silent for a couple moments before he spoke again, “Look further my friend and you’ll see it. You’ll see the blazing light that will also come.”

Nulonna glanced at him and looked away. Yes, she saw it. The white fire the broke through all the darkness in the end.It begged for her to follow. She saw a great white tree, and flashes of a crown. But before all of that, she saw death and destruction. “Is it worth it?” she asked.

“The defeat of darkness will always be worth it, my friend.” Gandalf said. “Come with me to the Shire. Decide for yourself after you meet them.”

“You and I both know that I have already made up my mind,” Nulonna sighed as she leaned back and looked up at the stars that were beginning to appear across the darkening sky. Yes, it hadn’t been one of her best plans if she was honest with herself.


	2. Part Two

It had been over a week since she had parted ways with Gandalf, and during that time she wasn’t sure how much she had cursed the wizard. After she finally agreed to assist him on this quest, he had told her that he still hadn’t even found Thorin yet.

“How do you make plans for an adventure without telling the most important person about it!” she shouted annoyingly at her horse.

Mist merely flicked her ears before going back to grazing the field. It wasn’t the first time Nulonna had lost her temper in the last couple days. It had started off fine, or so the horse had assumed. It wasn’t until the third day, that Nulonna started losing her mind. She began talking to anything that would listen to her about how much of a pain and an inconvenience the wizard was. Just the day before she had told her story to a pair of birds who decided it wasn’t that interesting and they flew off in the middle of her tantrum.

It was just another thing that Nulonna complained about.

With a flick of her tail, Mist slapped Nulonna’s side to get her attention.

“What?” Nulonna asked her while running a hand through her hair. The dark curls had once been held down by braids, but the constant touching had caused them to fall loose and wild.

Mist softly neighed at her and stomped one of her feet against the ground.

“I am not being unreasonable,” Nulonna told her, “I got over the fact that there would most likely be goblins and orcs along the way. I even handled the whole dragon business pretty well, but how dare he?”

“It’s one thing if it was anyone else and it was some other normal adventure, but this is Thorin Oakenshield we’re talking about. I’m sure he’d want to reclaim his home, but would he have a hobbit in his company? What about me? You know how stubborn dwarves are and I’m sure he wouldn’t want a women in his company.”

Mist flicked her tail again and started walking. Nulonna fell in step with her, still talking and waving her hands around. After a while, Mist was able to drown out her voice.

In all honesty, it wasn’t Thorin that had Nulonna worried. She knew that Gandalf would do what he did best and somehow convince Thorin that she had to come along or else something impossible would happen. Like if she didn’t come along, day and night would cease to exist or something ridiculous of that nature. She was pretty sure that was how he got her to agree to come. Really, after the last week she couldn’t much remember why she had agreed in the first place. Now she was making her way to the Shire, by herself instead of with Gandalf like they had planned.

“I’m telling you Mist,” she said while leaning against the white creature and rubbing her neck, “Gandalf shouldn’t be allowed to plan such things.”

Mist bobbed her head as the walked along.

It wasn’t the first time Nulonna had been to the Shire and she was certain that it wasn’t going to be her last either. The little place had always felt like a safe haven from the outside world and it always felt like nothing bad could ever possibly happen. During her last visit, she had made friends with many of the Hobbits that lived there, but that was many years ago and she wasn’t sure they would still be around anymore. Still a smile made it’s way across her face as suddenly the flat lands gave way to hills and flowers spread down the path. The trees waved brightly with the wind and she pulled her hood down, letting her long, dark locks pull free. The air was still a bit chilly, but she wished she could be rid of the cloak all together.

The grass grew taller and slowly the hills began to rise. 

“We’re almost there,” Nulonna whispered to Mist.

The paths began to lead and spread to different hills. Little gardens began to sprout and she heard the laughter of the little Hobbits as they ran. Nulonna quickly stepped to the side as a small horde of children came running down the path passed her. A laugh escaped her as she watched them run around one corner that hid behind a hill. Some shouting and squeals escaped them before more laughter came. Nulonna shook her head and ran her hand through Mist’s mane. She remembered a long time ago, different children who played just as they did.

“They are something else, are they not?” his voice broke through her thoughts.

Nulonna felt her eye twitch in annoyance before she turned her head and saw Gandalf walking beside her. 

“How?” she questioned him silently and tried not to shout. Her heart was pounding against her chest as he took her by surprise; he often did. He smiled down at her from below his hat and leaned on his staff as he walked. She knew that he didn’t need to, but among the Hobbits, Gandalf had a certain image he wanted to keep. She had heard tales of his mighty fireworks and she knew that he liked to be thought of just as a wizard that created them sometimes.

“What was that, my dear?” he questioned her with a twinkle in his eye.

Nulonna shook her head, “Nevermind.”

She would have thought that she would have gotten used to Gandalf, but it seemed that even after all these years, she wouldn’t quite be ready for when he did show up.

“I’m assuming you found Thorin, how was he?” she asked.

“Oh none of that now. I shall tell you later, we are running late,” he said and started picking up the pace.

“Late?” she ran after him, leaving Mist behind, “What do you mean late, I thought we still had to speak to Mr. Baggins about this journey?”

“That’s what we are about to do now. We must hurry.”

“Why though?” she asked, “You aren’t making any sense, surely Thorin’s company isn’t on their way just yet.”

Nulonna was met with silence as Gandalf picked up his pace, no longer pretending to lean on his staff. A couple of Hobbits watched them with suspicion as they passed by their front lawns, while others waved cheerfully at them before going back to doing what Hobbits did.

It suddenly hit Nulonna then that Gandalf had probably been planning this for a very long time. All the pieces were starting to fall together rather perfectly and quickly. Something that seemed entirely too impossible, especially after only a week.

“You told the company,” she said.

“None sense, I merely let whispers fall in certain places and made sure that certain people were ready for when Thorin sent word.”

“You’re so conniving,” she told him.

Gandalf chuckled but didn’t say anything to her. Just as soon as he had started walking, he slowed down his pace and came to a stop. In front of her stood a hobbit hole. Not unlike the rest, but she could see that the garden was extremely well cared for and it seemed larger than the rest of them and stood on one of the highest hills. Just behind the fence, on a chair sat a Hobbit. He had his pipe between his lips and occasionally he would blow smoke rings. Nulonna could only assume that this was Bilbo Baggins; their burglar. 

He opened his eyes and they widened at the sight of them, “Good morning,” he said in surprised and a little bit cautiously.

“What do you mean?” Gandalf asked as he placed his staff down in front of him, grasping it with both his hands. “Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not. Or perhaps you wish to say that you feel good on this particular morning, or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”

Nulonna glanced at Gandalf with a raised brow, “What are you going on about?” she questioned him silently.

Bilbo held his pipe rather tightly as he looked uncertain, “All of them, I suppose?”

Gandalf looked at Nulonna out of the corner of his eye and took a deep breath before turning his full attention on Bilbo. A silence passed by them as he watched the poor Hobbit. Nulonna also turned her gaze to him as well and let a small smile cross her face. She could tell the the blasted wizard was making him uncomfortable.

“Can I help you?” Bilbo finally asked.

Gandalf narrowed his eyes slightly, “That remains to be seen.”

“You are truly something else, Mellon,” Nulonna told him. She took a step closer to Bilbo and saw his eyes fall away from the wizard to land on her. “Nulonna, at your service,” she said and bowed her head slightly at him.

“Oh,” Bilbo quickly stood up from the bench as if he suddenly forgotten all about the strangeness of them and fell back to formalities, “Bilbo Baggins ,at yours,” he said.

They both proceeded to turn to Gandalf and waited for him to introduce himself.

“I’m looking for someone to share in an adventure,” he said and pretended not to notice when Nulonna rolled her eyes. He knew he would have to listen to her lecture him about manners later on.

Bilbo’s mouth fell opened as he looked at the mad man in shock. Surely he knew that no one in Hobbiton would take him up on such an offer, “An adventure,” he tried to keep his tone polite, but the absurdity of it all was almost too much, “I don’t think you will find anyone west of Bree who would be looking to join you.” He started walking to his mailbox while muttering loudly about what he thought about adventures.

Nulonna giggled lightly and placed her hand over her mouth to mask the sound. This was who Gandalf had chosen? Sure the wizard had a couple screws loose if he thought Bilbo would join them. Or better, if Thorin would let him after they met.

Bilbo began sifting through his mail, trying to look busy and hoped that the two would leave soon. He looked up after a moment and realized that they were still there staring at him, “Well, good morning,” he said one last time before starting to make his way towards the door.

“To think,” Gandalf muttered under his breath as he moved to follow him, “You have changed Bilbo Baggins. You are not who you once were.”

“I’m sorry do I know you?” the hobbit asked.

“I’m Gandalf!” he said proudly.

Bilbo thought for a moment before a memory struck him, “Gandalf, the wandering wizard? Who made such spectacular fireworks!”

“Well then I’m glad you remember me. It’s decided then, it would be very good for you to get out of this house and I’m thinking it would be very amusing for us as well, don’t you think?” he asked Nulonna who nodded her head. “Very well, I shall inform the others.”

“You already have, haven’t you?” Nulonna aske dhim softly enough that bilbo wouldn’t here. 

Gandalf shot her a wink, before he tried to start walking away.

“No, wait, no!” Bilbo began. He climbed up the steps towards his door while waving his pipe at them. “Absolutely not! We do not want any adventures here. Thank you, not today. I suggest you try somewhere else.” Quickly, before they could say anything else, Bilbo slipped inside his home and slammed the door shut.

“That went well,” Nulonna teased slightly.

Gandalf huffed at her before opening the fence swing. He walked up the steps and towards the door. Nulonna leaned against the small fence, making sure not to put too much weight on it. She didn’t know how much the tiny thing could hold. Gandalf brought his staff to the door and began making a mark on it with his magic. She knew that it would be easier to spot late when the moon was high in the sky.

“Do you mean for them to arrive already?” she asked him.

“Yes, I do believe so,” he said as he brought his staff back and walked to her.

“How many members did you say there was again?” she asked as they walked back down the path.

“With our hobbit, it makes fourteen.”

“Thirteen dwarves?” she asked amused, “I do believe you plan to give our hobbit a heart attack.”

“Our hobbit?” he questioned lightly with a smile.

Nulonna shook her head and laughed, “You knew I wouldn’t say no to a dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this and the next chapter we meet our dwarves. I'm excited.


	3. Part Three

The night came quickly after words. Gandalf had gone in search of the company, hoping to meet them when the entered the Shire. Nulonna had refused to go with him. She finally had a chance to rest after a week and she knew there would be little of it once their journey began. She was going to relax as much as possible until then. So when Gandalf went his way, Nulonna quickly swept up the hill leading to Bilbo's door. In all honesty, she had planned on waiting for Gandalf. Even when the chill crept along with the wind, she had just planned to huddle against Mist and deal with it. It wasn’t until her stomach start grumbling that she gave up. Surely Master Baggins wouldn’t turn her away.

The mark on the door glowed faintly in the moonlight before her shadow covered it. She knocked and waited patiently for it to open. The disgruntled look on Bilbo’s face told her that he hadn’t expected company; that and the face that he was wearing his night robe as well. A blush spread across his face when he realized it was her and he quickly tied the robe tightly around himself.

“Miss Nulonna,” he exclaimed, “I didn’t think you would be back.” Seeming to realize what he said he quickly backtracked and stammered out, “I mean, I did not think I would see you again so soon.”

Nulonna smiled at him fondly before bowing her head, “It’s quite alright, my dear Bilbo. It seems that I have lost my way on this cold night and I was hoping I could share the warmth of your home until the sun rises?” She lied through her teeth. She knew he would realize the truth once the others started showing up, but she would deal with it then.

At that moment, her stomach gave a particularly loud grumble.

“Of course, come in!” he said loudly and opened the door wider so she could step through.

Nulonna sighed in relief as she felt the heat of the hobbits home rush to greet her. She ducked her head slightly as she stepped through the threshold. Bilbo closed the door behind her and Nulonna proceeded to remove her cloak and hanging it next to the door.

“I must thank you, it's an awfully chilly night,” she told him. 

She turned to look at him and he watched her curiously. It took her a moment to realize that the sleeves of her tunic had rolled up slightly when she removed her cloak and he could see the markings the colored her arms. Nulonna laughed softly and rolled them up even farther so he could see them clearly.

“They tell the story of, well me,” she said and turned her arm this way and that so he could see how they connected.

“I’ve never seen a women with tattoos,” he told her shyly.

“No, I wouldn’t think so. They are more common amongst the dwarven women,” she told him lightly before rolling her sleeves back down and covering them again.

Bilbo’s eyes widened as he took her words in. “Have you gone many places then?” he asked.

Her stomach chose that moment to growl again.

“Oh!” he exclaimed before ushering her into his kitchen. He waved for her to sit at the table and pushed his prepared plate towards her.

“No, this is your dinner,” she said, though the smell was already starting to make her drool.

“It’s quite alright, I’ll make myself another plate,” he said, though instead he took a seat opposite of her and stared at her again with the same wide eyes.

It wasn’t until after Nulonna took a couple bites that she realized he was probably waiting for the answer to his question. She swallowed and quickly nodded, “Yes, I have been to many places across Middle Earth,” she told him. “I’ve visited the elves of Rivendell and of Greenwood. I’ve gone to many villages of Men and even their city of Gondor. I’ve also come across many dwarves during my travels as well. I’ve even visited the Shire before.”

“You’ve been here before?” he asked with wonder and then a frown crossed his features, “I’m sorry I don't remember you.”

She laughed and shook her head, the beads that were tied to a couple strands caught the light of the fire and sparkled with it. For a moment it made it seem like there were starlights in the dark curls, “It’s alright. I don’t believe you were even born yet the last time I visited.”

“Surely that's impossible,” he said, “Why I’m about to see my fifty first year soon.”

“You are young still,” Nulonna muttered under hear breath and for a moment began to doubt Gandalf's choice. She really hoped he knew what he was doing. “I’m afraid my looks deceive you, my friend. If I’m remembering correctly, I’m about to see my three hundredth and eleventh year I believe.”

Bilbo sputtered as he took her in. In all honesty he had thought her human. She didn’t look like an elf and she was certainly to tall to be a dwarf. Her face appeared young. If he thought about humans, she looked like she was either in her twenties or thirties. Still young. Apparently not, he thought. “You are not human,” he stated.

“No, do I look it?”

“At first,” he said and took the rest of her in. Half of her hair was pulled up and back, forming a not and there was what looked like a stick holding it there. The rest of it hung down in curls to the bottom of her waist. The tattoos had been strange, but not completely unheard of. Her skin was tanned, darker than his own and most of the others he had seen. At first he had thought her eyes were the color of caramel, but now with the fire burning bright, they looked like gold. Her ears weren't pointed like elves though. The more he looked at her the more he realized how different she really looked. She didn’t look like she was a part of Middle Earth. At least, not the parts he had read about.

“No,” he said after a moment, “You don’t really look like a human. What are you if I may ask.”

Nulonna smiled, “I’m a witch, well wizard I guess is more of the correct phrase here.” She didn’t think it was possible for the hobbit to look more shocked, but he proved her wrong.

His mouth dropped opened and he nearly stood from his seat to lean towards her. Nulonna stayed still to indulge him. She was growing extremely found of him and she was starting to look forward to having him on the journey. There was also another part of her that was extremely worried. He wasn’t a burglar just yet and the path ahead of him would be a difficult one. She hoped that he would come through it, but Gandalf was right. She could see it now. Bilbo needed to come on this quest.

“So you’re like Gandalf?” he asked her excitedly.

“In a way,” she said, “Though I like to think we are more different then the same.”

“That is amazing,” he said.

Bilbo opened his mouth and was ready to ask her many more questions when a ring came from the door. He furrowed his brow as he looked towards it and then back at Nulonna.  
She raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged her shoulder, “Are you going to get that?”

Bilbo stood from the chair and made his way down the hall and towards the door. Nulonna stayed seated and started working on her plate again.

“Dwalin, at your service,” she heard echo through the home.

“So it begins,” she said quietly to herself and played with the rings that were on her fingers.

She heard Bilbo give his name and she stood up from her seat, taking the plate with her. She made her way over to the window and sat on the edge of it. The moonlight was peeking in through the clouds. It wouldn’t be long now. She was sure when daylight came, the day would bring a type of adventure that would change all of their lives. She only hoped that it was for the better. Still, Nulonna worried. A dragon was no easy thing to face and she knew that Smaug still resided in the mountain no matter what Gandalf tried to say. He knew it just as well, but the wizard could never live in peace and quiet for too long before growing bored.

“Which way laddie?” Dwalin’s voice came down the hall, “He said their would be food, and lots of it.”

Dwaling made his way to the kitchen and Nulonna looked up as he entered. He stopped short at the sight of her. She smiled gently at him before bowing her head, “Nulonna, at your service.”

He watched her with suspicion spread across his face. It wasn’t until his eyes landed on her ears did he seem to relax a little. Dwarves, she thought and almost rolled her eyes. They were always so mistrusting at first. Especially to anyone who reminded them of elves.

“Dwalin, at yours.”

Nulonna didn’t miss the fact that he neither bowed nor lowered his head. A smirk made it was across her face. Even if she wasn’t an elf, it looked like he wasn’t about to give her the same type of trust he seemed to have given Bilbo.

Without another word, Dawlin sat that at the table she had recently vacated and before she knew it Bilbo was making him his plate of fish. Nulonna watched on with interest as the dwarf devoured the food. It had been a long time since she had dined with one and she had forgotten how their tables manners were. She had to stop herself from laughing when she saw the look on Bilbo’s face.

“Is there more of this?” Dwalin asked.

Bilbo glanced over to Nulonna and caught sight of a plate with some rolls on it. Nulonna handed it to him and he looked almost fearful for the foor. He grabbed one roll himself and hid it behind his back before giving the plate to Dwalin. The dwarf proceeded to break into the bread as if he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Um, yes,” Bilbo tried to start speaking, unsure about how he was going to tell the dwarf anything, “I just wasn’t expecting company, you see.”

Nulonna smiled at him. She was about to tell him all about Gandalf’s plan before the bell rang again. She looked over to the door and shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, she was sure that he would figure it out soon enough.

“That would be the door,” Dawlin told him.

Bilbo looked at him suspiciously before he made his way out of the kitchen. Nulonna watched him go. The poor hobbit didn’t know just what type of night he was in for. Dwarves were very hearty folks and she knew it would be a kind of excitement Bilbo probably hadn’t seen in a very long time.

“What are you doing here, lass?” Dwalin asked her gruffly. 

Nulonna turned to look at him and found herself at the receiving end of his glare. No, he didn’t trust her at all. For a moment she wondered just what it could be about herself, before she realized she had taken her cloak off when she had first entered Bilbo’s home. No doubt Dwalin could see the blades she had kept strapped at her waist. They had always been apart of her and she sometimes forgot to remove them. Bilbo hadn’t seemed bothered by them, then again he had been more interested in her markings and probably hadn’t noticed them. Dwalin it seemed didn’t miss a thing.

“I am visiting a friend, Master dwarf,” she said, her voice slightly cold and giving nothing away, “What are you doing here, I never knew Bilbo had much friends from other places?” Nulonna knew that she was putting him on the spot, but he had been rude and she saw no reason to reveal her story if Gandalf had not told them. 

“I don’t see how it's any of your business,” he muttered before standing up and looking for more food.

Nulonna raised her eyebrow in surprise and she couldn’t help the laugh that fell from her lips. It had been many years since she had come across any type of dwarf and this one was a battle angry one. Yes, she suspected she would enjoy teasing and annoying him very much during this journey.

“Oh!” came an exclaim.

Both dwarf and witch turned their attention towards the door to see another dwarf walk through. This one was more older. His white beard fell down past his chest and Nulonna smiled. He seemed much more gentler than the other. Both dwarves started chuckling as the walked towards each other.

“By my beard!” Dwalin exclaimed, “You are shorter and wider than last time we met,” he smiled.

“Wider, not shorter,” the white haired dwarf said, “and sharp enough for both of us,” he winked.

The laughed and placed their hands around each other. They banged heads and the sound echoed through the house. Nulonna flinched and could feel phantom pains in her own head.  
“Excuse me!’ Bilbo said loudly and grabbed all their attentions, “Hate to interrupt, but I’m not entirely sure you’re in the right house.”

Both dwarves ignored him and Nulonna chose that moment to stand, “Hello, Nulonna at your service.”

“Oh!” the white haired dwarf released the other to face her, “Balin at yours.”

Nulonna smiled at him, “Come, you must be hungry, I’m sure our host has more food around.”

She led both the dwarves towards the pantry, all the while Bilbo followed, stuttering behind them trying to make sense about what was going on. Honestly, she felt bad for him, but soon he would come to understand what was happening and besides she wanted to get to know these men better. If she was going to be traveling along side them, it’s be better to know what they were like now.

Dwalin began pouring three cups of wine and for that Nulonna was grateful. Maybe it wouldn’t take him long to warm up to her. He handed her the cup and the two stepped into the pantry, looking over Bilbo’s food.

“It's not that I don’t like visitors. I just would like to know them first before they come to visit is all,” Bilbo said behind them.

He was ignored again as Balin and Dwalin investigated his various amount of cheese. Nulonna leaned against the wall of the pantry, watching on and making sure to keep a close eye on their host. He was starting to get rather flustered.

“I don’t know either of you in the slightest,” Bilbo said and watched as some food was tossed out of the pantry and onto the floor. He frowned before looking back at them, “ I don’t mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I’m sorry.”

Balin and Dwalin finally turned to look at him and Balin smiled, “Apology accepted.”

Bilbo looked shocked out of words at that point. Nulonna reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder before squeezing, trying to offer him what little support she could. She was about to make up some lie to make him feel better when the door rang once more.

“Would you like me to come with you?” she whispered softly so the other two couldn’t hear.

Bilbo nodded and both of them came to the door. He took a deep breath before opening it, revealing two more dwarves.

From what Nulonna could tell, they were both still quite young. The dark haired one barely had his beard growing in, while the blonde haired one had his still short.

“Fili,” the blonde said.

“Kili,” the other said.

“At your service,” they finished together with a bow.

“You must be Mr. Boggins,” Kili said once they rose.

Bilbo hummed against his throat.

“Nulonna at yo-” she was cut off by Bilbo before she could finish.

“Nope, you can’t come it. You’ve come to the wrong house.” Bilbo quickly tried to slam the door on them.

Kili stopped him by putting his foot out and his hand pressed against the door, “Has it been canceled. No one told us.”

“No it hasn’t!” Nulonna raised her voice a little so they could hear her.

“Oh good,” Fili said and they both pushed the door opened and walked past Bilbo into the house.

More like, Kili walked in. Fili swagged his way through the door as if he owned the place.

So this must be Thorin’s heir, Nulonna thought to herself. She watched as they turned around and handed Bilbo their weapons. The light caught Fili’s hair and made it almost shine gold. It was rare to see a dwarf which such colored hair. Most of them were born with it dark.

“Be careful with those,” Fili told Bilbo, “I just had them sharpened.”

“You said your name was Nulonna?” Kili asked as he suddenly appeared beside her.

She smiled down at him and nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry about Mr. Baggins. He’s had a shockingly exciting night so far.”

“Baggins,” Kili asked with his eyebrows drawn down. He looked back at Bilbo before his eyes lightened up. “Oh Fili, it’s Baggins!”

“I told you that, but you insisted,” Fili said with a smile.

“You are brothers?” Nulonna asked.

“Mhm,” Kili confirmed before he was off again wondering the house.

“He’s the youngest?” Nulonna asked Fili lightly.

“How could you tell?” he said with a smirk.

His eyes moved over her face and Nulonna stood still as she realized that she was being inspected. Though unlike Dwalin, Fili’s eyes held no distrust but merely curiosity. Nulonna didn’t know what made her do it, but she already told Bilbo who and what she was. She didn’t feel like hiding it from the brothers either and she had a feeling that once Fili knew, Kili would know moments later.

“I’m Nulonna Maia,” she whispered softly and watched as his eyes widened with excitement, “at your service.”

“I did not know that we would have two wizards in our company,” he said.

Nulonna wrinkled her nose at him, “In all honesty, I prefer the term witch if it doesn't matter to you.”

“Witch then,” he said.

“Witch who?” Kili asked suddenly appearing next to his brother. It seemed he had finished exploring the house.

“Our friend here,” Fili answered him.

“Are you to join us?” Kili asked excitedly.

“Yes,” she said with a laugh, “I am Gandalf's assistant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fan fiction about the hobbit for a very long time now. After struggling with writers block for what seemed like forever, I'm actually really excited to see where this is going to go. This story if mostly going to follow the movies, but I'm in the process of reading the book as well, so we'll see. Thank you so much!


End file.
